Eye of the Storm/Transcript
Cutscene Volk's "passport" and a photo of him during interrogation are pinned on the wall of intel. Price: Did our man talk? Sandman: They always talk. We got names, dates, locations. Volk gave us everything, even Fregata. Fregata Industries is circled. Sandman: It seems your hunch was right, Captain. Price: Makarov's already making friends. A laptop shows video feeds of the Russian occupation of Prague, the Czech Republic. Another shows Makarov's convoy on the way to Prague, counting down six hours. Sandman: He's meeting his top advisors six hours from now. Location is the Hotel Lustig. It's in the center of the city, near the old square. The map shows the Hotel Lustig in Staroměstské náměstí, Old Town Square, and images of the surrounding area. Sandman: We have Tier One groups assigned to handle this, but I don't think they'll make it in time... ...but you're close. Price: Very. I'll contact you when it's done. Price and company look up at the wall of intel. Yuri: Makarov's council all together in the middle of a warzone? Sounds convenient. Price: Overconfidence makes you careless. Price pins a photo of the church tower across the hotel and draws two routes on the map to the church and Hotel Lustig. Price: We'll infiltrate along two separate routes. Soap, you and Yuri head for the church and provide overwatch. Soap: The city's locked down tight. We'll need a back door. Price: Leave that to me. Gameplay Price, Soap, and Yuri are in the sewers below Prague. Price is smoking a cigar. Price: Welcome to Prague, gents. Soap: The resistance is expecting us half a klick to the North. Price: Let's get this over with. of the Storm" 10th – 21:36:42 Yuri Force 141 - Disavowed Czech Republic Price disposes his cigar and they jump into the water. As they move out of the sewers, they see Russians on the boardwalks taking Czech civilians prisoner. Price: Hold up. Soap: They've already taken prisoners. They're moving fast. Price: We need to be faster. Keep it tight, lads. Use the boats for cover. They move quietly through the rivers, keeping cover behind the boats. Speaker: '''Вниманию всех граждан Новой России! Среди нас есть изменники! Эти люди ставят под угрозу мир и порядок, которые российская армия пытается восстановить! Все пособники изменников будут так же расцениваться предателями! (Attention all citizens of New Russia! There are traitors among us! These people put peace and order that Russian army wants to restore at risk! All the traitors' associates will also be treated as betrayers!) '''Price: Move under the docks. The storm will keep us quiet. As they move under the boardwalks, the Russians execute some of the civilians. Russians: 'Всем лежать, бля, на землю я сказал! Прикончить заключённых! Там кто-то есть, осмотреть воду! (Everyone on the fucking ground! I said get down! Kill the prisoners! There's someone there, check the water!) ''They hold. '''Price: Easy... Let them pass. The Russians execute several more civilians and then walk away. Price: Okay.... Go... This way. They move out from under the boardwalks past floating bodies and to another sewer at the other side where the Czech Resistance, led by Sgt. Kamarov, is waiting. Kamarov: What took you so long? Two resistance soldiers help up Price and Soap while Kamarov helps up Yuri. Soap: Your intel was off, Kamarov. You said this area would be clear. Kamarov: I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't handle. Do you know what had to be done to get you this far? Price: Enough chit-chat. Soap, Yuri, best get on your way. We'll meet you at the rally point. Soap: Let's go, Yuri. Yuri takes out his RSASS Suppressed w/ Hybrid Sight. Soap and Yuri head through the tunnels and up the stairs to the streets. '' '''Speaker: 'Граждане Чешской республики! Российская армия приветствует вас в Новой России! Извиняемся, что существуют некоторые временные неудобства, связанные с нашим пребыванием. Наша задача здесь - защищать народ Новой России и служить ему! (Citizens of Czech Republic! The Russian army greets you in New Russia! We are sorry for temporary inconveniences caused by our staying. Our mission here is to protect people of New Russia and to serve it!) When they reach an alley, they see Russians up ahead. Soap: Hold up. Got contacts. Twenty meters ahead. Stay low. We don't want to attract any attention. They go prone in the shadows of the alley. Soap: Five guys on foot. Snipers on the roof. Sit tight. We'll see what they do. Four of the Russians on foot split away from the last guy and his dog. Soap: They're splitting up. Must be our lucky day. Ok. Take the snipers first. They'll alert the others if you don't. Yuri aims his RSASS at one of the snipers on the roof and takes him out. Soap: Good. Now take the other. Yuri kills the other. Soap: The dog and his friend are mine. Soap kills the last Russian and the dog. Soap: No time to hide the bodies. Let's go. (If the player misses and alerts the snipers, they engage the enemies and kill them. Soap: 'That was sloppy, Yuri.) ''They come to another gate arch. They see more Russians ahead. '''Soap: Hold your fire. Russians are taking more civilians prisoners. Soap: They're locking down the city. We need to get ahead of this. Follow me. They move across the road to the other sidewalk. Soap sees a two-man patrol. Soap: Patrol up ahead. You get one, I'll take the other. On you... Yuri and Soap kill the two guards. Soap: He's down. A sniper is seen on the roof. They keep under cover of the shade coverings. Soap: Another sniper. Don't draw his attention. (If the player takes out the sniper. Soap: Nice.; Perfect.) Soap hears a chopper incoming. Soap: Chopper! Quick, through here! They sprint across the road into a store. Soap: Wait here. Price, you copy? Price: Go ahead. Soap: Lot of movement on the street. Keep your eyes high, there are snipers everywhere. Price: We'll keep an eye out. Soap: Let's go. They move out of the store and come to a street when they hear a BTR. Soap: You hear that? Enemy convoy! Move! Now! They run to the corner, remaining hidden. Soap: Stay low. There's too many of them... They enter the store and go prone. Soap: Get down. They crawl under the view of the windows. Outside, there are guards with flashlights patrolling the area. A door opens and Russians walk in. Soap: They're inside the building. The remain hidden as they move. Outside, a dog jumps at the window. Soap: Don't move... They stay still. A Russian argues with another at the window. Russian 1: Ебаная собака, напугала меня до посрачки! Убери ее к чертовой матери! (Fucking dog, I almost shit myself! Get it the hell out of there!) Russian 2: Сам убирайся! Это хороший пес! (You get out! This is a good dog!) The Russian leaves the store. Soap and Yuri move forward, but two more Russians enter and they stop. The Russian see a wounded civilian. Russian 3: Стой, стой. Выстрелю кому-то в башку! (Hey, stop! I wanna kill that guy!) The Russian executes him. Russian 3: О! О, удовлетворен... (Ah! Satisfied now...) Russian 4: Да, ты просто псих. (Yeah, you just crazy.) Russian 3: А ну тихо, мля, не то здесь одним трупом больше станет! (Shut the fuck up, or there will be more than one corpse!) Russian 4: Да-да, ты не расстраивайся! Просто тебе нравится стрелять! (Ug-uh, don't worry. You just like shoot the targets!) Russian 3: Если ты не закроешь свой рот поганый, мне "понравится" стрелять в тебя, понятно? (If you don't shut your fucking mouth, I will "like" to shoot you, got it?) Soap and Yuri, still hidden, move towards the exit. Soap: Ok, we're going to have to do this sharpish. They stack up at the door while prone. Soap: Get ready. Go! They quickly sprint to a car and then sneak by the BTR into a fenced alley. They climb up the dumpster and over the fence. Soap: Stay close. A guard walks by and sees them. But before he can react, Soap kills him with a silenced USP .45 and quietly drags his body into the alley. Soap: Good night. They near the street, Soap sees a large number of hostiles ahead, a helicopter is lowering a BTR. Soap: Hold up. Twenty plus on foot, and they're bringing in armor. Price: Soap, what's your status? Soap: In position, but there's a bloody army in front of us. Price: We're coming in from the West. Watch your fire. Soap: Roger. Soap and Yuri move to a small fence. A sniper's laser is seen from the roof. Soap: Scout on the rooftop. Take care of him. Yuri aims at the two men on the rooftop, but before he can get a shot, Kamarov kills the scouter and Price knifes the sniper. Soap: Wait! Nice timing, old man. Well one's down, mate, but we've got four men, and they've got dozens. Price: Don't worry. I've brought some friends. The Resistance come out on the roofs of the surrounding buildings and upper windows and fire on the Russians. The helicopter is hit and the BTR is dropped and destroyed. Price: Move with the rebels and get to the church. We'll cover you as best we can! Soap: Copy that! Yuri, let's go! Moving up to the statue, cover me! The statue area is cleared and Soap and Yuri move to the statue. Soap: Move up. They move up the street. Trucks with reinforcements and helicopters arrive. Soap: Truck incoming! Helos inbound! Price: Get to cover, they're bringing in armor! Soap: Yuri, I'll try and draw their fire! Take them out! A BTR rolls into the street. Soap: Grab an RPG! Hurry! Yuri sees an RPG and grabs it. Soap: Now take out that armor! Yuri fires the RPG and the BTR is destroyed. Soap: Alright, it's down! Good work! More tangos inbound! Fall back to the building! Go! (If the player stalls. Price: Yuri, get off the bloody road!) Soap and Yuri run into a gated alley. Soap: This way! Soap opens the gate and they move into the alley. Price: Soap, I've lost sight of you! Soap, come in! Soap: Can't talk right now, Price! We're busy! Alright, we're going to cut through the buildings and find our way to the church. Price: Copy. We're on our way to the hotel. Good luck. Soap: Through here, let's go! They move up a flight of stairs through the building. Resistance soldiers are firing out the windows as they pass through. Soap: Hold your fire. Take point, Yuri. Yuri, scout ahead. As Yuri moves through the building, armor shells blast through the halls. Soap: The building's not going to take much more of this. Might get rough out there, mate, you ready? Ok, let's go! They sprint through the halls under armor fire. They go down the stairs and out to the street. Armor and machine gun fire rain down on the Resistance fighting the Russians. Soap: Two gunners! Across the street! Second floor! We're getting pinned down by those gunners! Take out those turrets! Yuri takes out the machine gunners at the corner building. Soap: They're down! They move up the street and make a right. As a mob of Resistance run down the street, a tank fires a round at them. Soap: Tank! Get to cover! The explosion shell shocks Yuri. The tank rolls forward towards the Resistance. Soap: We got to get out of this courtyard! This way! Move! Soap dashes into a window into a building. Yuri follows. They move through and out of the art gallery into another street. Soap: Hold up, we got more armor on the road. On me. C'mon. They move past the BTR and into another store. Russians are seen outside. Soap: More targets. Stay quiet. They don't know we're here. They take cover. Soap: Nice and easy. They move through the building. As they come to another room, more hostiles are seen outside. Soap: No getting past these guys quietly. Wait for my go. The Russians enter the room. Soap tosses a Frag. Soap: Alright, smoke 'em. The grenade explodes and they take out the hostiles. As they move up to the room, more hostiles are outside. Soap: Reinforcements! Take cover! They engage and eliminate the hostiles. Soap: No time to clean up the mess. Let's move. We'll improvise if we have to. They move out of the store and out into the streets again. Resistance soldiers are seen running from the left, armored vehicles firing at them. Soap: Get down, now! Stay down. They hide behind a truck in prone as the tank and two BTRs roll past. Soap: Let's go! They move behind the vehicles and across the street, they finally reach the church. Inside, a large number of Resistance soldiers and civvies are taking shelter from the storm and the Russians. Soap: Price, we're in position. Price: Copy. Get comfortable. We've got a few hours until the meeting. Soap: You got it, mate. C'mon, Yuri. Let's get set up. Soap climbs up to the roof and Yuri follows.